Unrelated shorts
by kinzies
Summary: A place for plot bunnies to things other than eat my soul. x.x so... review...? I guess..
1. Sick

(I do not own Detective Conan or Magical Kaito)

Conan wiped his mouth and flushed the toilet. He pulled himself up to the sink to wash his face and hands. His face was pale and his eyes were listless, his appearance gave the illusion he was about to pass out at any given second. Conan hated being sick, especially since when we was sick, it could really do a number on him. He slumped back to the crime scene currently being investigated. Victim had been a forty year old woman by the name of Ito Misa, a secretary in the office they were now in which, coincidentally, happened to be the museum of Kaitou Kid's latest heist. The suspect was an officer worker named Shigi Fudo, forty-three years old. He was claiming to have killed the woman in self-defense. She had been meaning to kill him since she started to work there. She was jealous over a jilted love affair. But Shinichi thought differently, he noticed lipstick stains on the suspects shirt-collar. It looked more like he had seduced the woman and then killed her. Fudo's story was that he pushed her off and she fell over the railing onto the floor below. The motive was yet to be established. Shinichi felt another bit bile coming up and quickly headed off to the restroom. He only made it to the trashcan in the hall though. He noticed a bottle of chemicals sitting the bin. Before he became sick he took it out. Chloroform. He recognized the bottle after wiping his mouth. He looked into the can again, nothing related to the case… so that had to mean… evidence. Shinichi straightened up and got ready to head back inside, he then realized that with food poisoning it was going to be impossible to solve the case as Kogoro. He'd have to ask that guy to do it for him. Conan slipped back into the room and tugged urgently on Takagi's jacket.

"Takagi-keigi, may I have a minute?" He asked. The police officer blinked before nodding and following Conan to the restroom. "Kaitou Kid." Shinichi changed his tone as soon as the door shut. The man blinked and then sighed.

"Got me again." He admitted, returning to his real voice. Conan fought to keep another bout of sickness down. The thief blinked. "You feeling okay? You've been in and out of that room so many times, and you look really pale…"

"Food poisoning." Conan responded shortly, not wanting his mouth to be open any longer than necessary. Kaitou nodded.

"That would've been my guess. Anyhow, since you've discovered me before the heist, I'm off."

"Mate." Shinichi stopped him, feeling the need to be sick again.

"You probably should go home and rest, you don't look so good."

"I need a favor." Conan stated. Kaitou pushed open one of the stalls. He recognized that the detective was about to be sick one the floor. "Arigatou." Conan quickly turned to the toilet.

"But you need a favor? What kind?" Kaitou asked as turned away from Conan. He heard the toilet flush and turned back to the smaller boy.

"I can't use Kogoro's voice if I'm going to be sick every five minutes." The thief nodded in understanding.

"You want me to expose Fudo-san? I can do that, but what is the evidence?"

"He should still have the cloth he used to knock Misa-san out in his pocket." The boy explained. Kaitou nodded.

"That's all I was missing. In exchange for me doing your job, you have to go home and rest. I'll take care of everything." Shinichi reluctantly nodded.

"Hai. As a thank you, I'll listen to your compromise." Shinichi walked with kid out of the room and Conan went to find Ran to tell her he wasn't feeling well.


	2. Elevator

(I do not own Detective Conan or Magical Kaito)

Nakamori Ginzo sighed. This wasn't turning out to be his night. He would have much rather be at kid heist than where he was right now. He leaned against the elevators interior and looked up at the ceiling. He was stuck. Scratch that _They_ were stuck; Two Detectives, his daughter's best friend, and himself. He wouldn't mind the situation as much if it were just him in the elevator.

He shifted and looked around at his companions who were searching the elevator for something. It was nights like these that he hated his job. Aoko was probably worried sick for everyone in the elevator. Normally Aoko stayed home and cooked, cleaned, and waited for her father's return home at close to two in the morning. Sure the heist was over around eleven and sometimes one at the latest and that had only happened twice. After every heists a _lot_ of paper work was involved. After that he went back to the station he would have to file his paper work and then read over cases sent it that didn't involve Kaitou kid. Sometimes he wouldn't even make home until six in the morning.

Aoko would be asleep on the couch, the dinner she had made for him covered up and ready to eat. Despite his daughter's efforts to keep the food as warm as possible it was never warm. It had gone cold probably in the last couple of hours.

Nakamori always ate it anyways. He knew Aoko had worked hard to cook a good hearty meal for him and he'd be damned if he let that care go to waste. Besides that it had become sort of their way to say 'I love you' to each other. She was saying '_I love Otousan_' By cooking him a delicious diner. He was saying '_I love you too'_ By eating the prepared meal.

He hated who ever had done this. Two of his daughter's friends were in here and a little boy, who was no older than seven, maybe eight. He could only imagine the look on his daughter's horrified face when the police told her what was happening. All he wanted to do was get home and eat diner. Aoko's child hood friend sighed.

"This is doing no good." He expressed, pushing his messy hair back with his shaky hands. "Can I see the note again?" Nakamori nodded and handed the sheet of paper over. The boy scanned the words, trying to piece together it's riddles his blue eyes working across the page. "I'm going to read it aloud." He announced, probably hoping that someone might be able to decipher it meaning.

_I've trapped you here,_

_Inside this lift,_

_Without proper gear_

_You'll lose your most precious gift,_

Listen close to the sound, 

_Tick tock,_

_Put your ear to the ground,_

_And keep your eyes on the clock,_

_When hands reach for the sky,_

_You will all die,_

_Perhaps you think it crude,_

_To be killed this way is, oh so, rude,_

_But I'll say it's not,_

_There's away to be free of this hellish lot,_

_Just listen close and you will know,_

_Just how to stop the show,_

The little boy, or Edogawa Conan, as Nakamori knew his name to be, pressed his ear to the ground. Kuroba Kaito blinked and did the same followed by Hakuba Saguru.

"I can't hear anything," The little one announced, sitting back up. Kaito did the same.

"I didn't expect too. It's only a poem after all. Not to be taken literal." Hakuba sighed and looked at his watch.

"We still have an hour and forty minutes." Kaito nodded along side Conan.

"Hopefully that will be enough time." Kuroba stated. Nakamori thought about the letter.

"Could the bomb be on the roof?" Hakuba shook his head.

"It's too simple." Conan explained. "If he can make a complicated letter, such as that one, he probably stored the bomb someplace clever." Kaito nodded. Nakamori was amazed. This kid was known for his intelligence, but it he was still shocked to see him make deductions so advanced for his age group. Kaito didn't seem phased by it. Hakuba wasn't as shocked as Nakamori but he was still shocked. Another thing that amazed the inspector was how _calm_ the boy was. He knew what was on the elevator with them. Yet he was level headed and could still think straight. Most children would've started to cry. Nakamori had been _sure_ He'd have to comfort the boy, and promise him they would get out of this mess, but he seemed fine. No sign of fear had shown yet.

Conan paced the small space in the elevator his mind seemed to be fast at work. The three others watched him curiously.

"Ne, Saguru-niichan." Conan looked up at the detective. Hakuba blinked down at him. A falsely placed, child-like, grin spread across the younger's features. "Don't they call elevator's 'lifts' in England?" He asked. Hakuba nodded. "So the culprit must be foreign." Conan stated. Kaito and Hakuba nodded, it made sense. Nakamori sank down to a sitting position. Conan blinked at him but then turned back to the others. Kaito popped the top of the elevator open and turned to Conan.

"Would you mind getting up there and just looking around? I don't think it'll be up there, but maybe something will be." He explained. Conan shook his head and Kaito lifted him up. "Be careful." He advised.

"I understand." Conan chirped as he climbed out of sight. The others waited for Conan's confirmation that the bomb wasn't there which came about five minutes later. Hakuba helped Conan back in, being the tallest.

The bomb had to be on the elevator somewhere. But they weren't finding it.

-

Aoko paced the outside of the building, silent tears streaming down her face. They wouldn't let her in. She had tried so hard to get past the police. She wanted to help. Her father and two of her friends were stuck inside along with the little boy famous for stopping kid. She stopped pacing long enough to let out a short sob. She was trying to think of something she could do to help them. Her father had been able to radio in that he was stuck on the elevator with Conan, Hakuba, and Kaito. He also was able to include the fact there was a bomb stored somewhere on the elevator and it would go off at midnight. There was an hour and twenty minutes left. Aoko looked up at the sky and pushed a strand of hair behind her ear.

"Onegai Kami-sama. Don't let them die." She prayed. "let something happen to save them."

"Excuse me, miss." A police officer touched her shoulder. "You can't stand here. It's dangerous."

"Otousan's in there! So is Kaito and Hakuba-kun!" She said desperately, clinging on to him.

"I'm sorry." He said, prying her off. Aoko was pulled further away from the building. She wanted in so bad.

"Otousan!" She cried, rushing fourth to get in, three or four cops held her back but she continued to struggle. "Otousan! Kaito! Hakuba-kun!" Eventually a female officer pulled her back.

"I know you're upset, but there's nothing we can do right now." Aoko recognized her. She had seen her often enough at the police Christmas party.

"There's nothing?" Aoko asked, tears leaking from her eyes.

"It wouldn't normally be a problem, but the thing is, we don't know where they are, the power was blown out, they're fixing it as we speak but it could take a while." Satou explained. Aoko hiccupped and looked up at the building. Somewhere. Her friends and her father were stuck in an elevator.

"Conan-kun!" She heard someone scream. Aoko looked over to see a great many more police officers holding a girl back. She blinked and walked over to the girl. It seemed they were in similar situations.

"Excuse me." She said. The other girl looked over at her.

"Hai?"

"I'm Nakamori Aoko." She stated.

"Mouri Ran." The girl explained. Aoko looked at her feet.

"I know how you feel." She said softly. Ran blinked, watching her closely. "My Otousan and two of my friends are stuck in there."

"I'm so sorry." Ran said, calming down. "Who would do this?" She asked. Aoko shrugged.

"I don't know… But I want too." Ran nodded and put a hand on the shorter girl's shoulder.

"Let's find out then. There's got to be something." She declared. Aoko nodded, a fierce look in her eyes.

-

"Fifty minutes." Hakuba stated. Kaito sighed alongside Nakamori. Conan looked up at the ceiling. Where could the bomb be? He was so frustrated. Why did this have to happen? He had gotten so close to bringing the organization down. It wasn't fair. He was so close. But now in another fifty minutes he was going to be dead. It wasn't right. He hung his head in defeat. Kaito looked over at him. Nakamori blinked. Hakuba sighed.

'_So the great meitantei has finally reached his breaking point._' Kaito thought, watching him. Shinichi felt his eyes stinging and blinked it away. The three others watched him. Conan wished they would just look away. Nakamori decided that Conan had finally realized they weren't going to be getting out.

"It'll be okay little boy." Kaito tried. "We'll get out." He assured. Conan didn't look up. Hakuba watched as the guy he knew was Kaitou kid tried to comfort his greatest rival. Several minutes passed with Kaito trying to verbally comfort Conan. Finally Hakuba gave up and put an arm around the smaller boy tried comforting him this way. Kaitou had been expecting the boy to object, but he didn't. He just stayed there. Something must have _really_ crushed him. Suddenly Conan looked up again, he crawled away from Saguru and stuck his ear to the ground again. There still wasn't any sound.

Hakuba blinked, watching him. Kaito was trying to figure out what Conan was doing, after all, they had tried that.

"It's here." Conan voiced. The three others blinked.

"What is?"

"The bomb. It's under the elevator." Kaito blinked and then thought back to the letter.

_Listen close you'll hear the sound, tick tock, put your ear to the ground, and keep your eyes on the clock._

"That's so simple though." Kaito expressed.

"But," Hakuba began, "It's near impossible to disarm a bomb you can't reach." Kaito nodded.

"So he's toying with us." He figured. Hakuba stood up and picked up Conan.

"What are you doing?" Kaito asked. Hakuba just held Conan up to the opening at the top of the elevator.

"We have thirty minutes to get out of here." He stated as Conan climbed out. "Since the bomb's on the bottom of the elevator, than we can still get out. The power failed. It shouldn't be too hard to open doors. Kaito nodded as he realized what Hakuba was saying. Hakuba pulled himself up on to the top of the elevator and Kaito followed suit. There wasn't much room but they both pulled Nakamori out. Hakuba tried to pry the exit open. But it seemed to be sealed shut.

"Damn. This guy's good." Kaito commented as went to help Hakuba pry the doors open. Finally the doors slid open.

Conan blinked the doors were forced open. Kaito would've preferred to just blast it open, but he couldn't, it would have given him away. Other than that, he didn't want to trip the bomb. Hakuba picked Conan up and got him out first, followed by Kaito, then himself and then the inspector. The four looked at each other.

"Twenty five minutes." Hakuba announced casually. The three nodded and headed for the exit.

(short.. yeah… so?)


	3. Chocolate

"Here Kudo-kun." Haibara handed him a piece of chocolate. Conan took it and blinked.

"A-ah... Arigatou... What is it for?"

"Eating."

"Well I knew that! Why are you giving it to me?" Shinichi asked. Haibara shrugged.

"I got it on my trip to the states, I thought you would like this." Shinichi blinked and took a bite, it was sweeter than Japanese chocolate. That was expected American candy was almost pure sugar. It was surpringly delicious. He finished the peice.

"Ne, Do you have more?" He asked holding out his hand. Haibara blinked and handed him another piece.

"I bought a large bag of it." She explained as Shinichi devoured the piece.

"More?" Haibara sighed and handed him another piece.

"Perhaps this was a ba-"

"More?" Haibara blinked.

"I just gave you a piece."

"But I'm done, and I want another." Haibara handed Conan the bag of chocolate.

"I'm not big on sweets anyway." She said turning and walking off. Shinichi ate another piece. Followed by another, and another. And one more. And one after that. Soon the bag was empty.

"...More?" He questioned. He looked at the empty bag and tried to shake out one last piece. "Kuso." he muttered. "I'll just have to ask Kaasan to send me some." He decided. He looked down at his watch and remembered he was supposed to be going with Ran to pick up Hattori at the airport. Hey... Shinichi thought. The airport is international... they might have some... He grabbed his skateboard and headed to the airport.

-

"Ku-Conan-kun!" Hattori Heiji greeted him. Conan was bouncing on the balls of his toes, a bag of chocolate in hand. Hattori blinked.

"You okay?" Shinichi stuck another piece of Chocolate in his mouth as he nodded.

"Let's go!" He chirped at a super high speed. Hattori blinked.

"A-ah sure… Wait. Where's neechan?" He looked around for Ran. Shinichi shrugged.

"I don't know. Why should I know I came with out her. I should probably call. Do you think I should?" Hattori blinked as he processed the information.

"Whoa, slow down." He instructed. "Why did you come with out her?"

"She's going too slow!" Conan explained rushing out the doors to the airport.

"Or maybe you were going to fast." Hattori noticed Shinichi was still eating from the bag. "Did you have too much sugar?"

"No!" Conan hugged the bag protectively. "Find your own!" He popped a piece into his mouth. Hattori blinked.

"No more sugar for you." He tried to take the bag away. Shinichi blinked as his hand drew closer. He had to do something.

"Oi!" Heiji yanked his hand back after being bitten. "Ahou." Conan promptly shoved the remaining four pieces in his mouth as they stopped to let traffic cross. Cars sped by for three minutes and Shinichi was bouncing on the balls of his feet, itching to start moving.

"I wanna cross the street! I wanna cross the street! I wanna cross the street! I wanna cross the street! I wanna cross the street! I wanna cross the street! I wanna cross the street!" He complained loudly. Heiji blinked.

"How much candy did you have?"

"Two full bags. Look we can go now!" Conan dashed across the street with at jaw-dropping speed.

"Would you slow down? Who gave you Chocolate?" Hattori demanded as they neared the restaurant they were to meet Ran in. Conan pulled the door open and dashed over to Ran.

"Hiya Neechan!" He chirped. Ran blinked.

"Konnichiwa? What's gotten into you?"

"About ten pounds worth of sugar." Hattori sat casually across from her. Shinichi blinked.

"More like twenty." Ran and Hattori fell over.

-end- _for now…_


End file.
